


The Remnants of Percy Bass

by higuchi



Category: The Remnants of Percy Bass - Rasputina (Song)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi





	The Remnants of Percy Bass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



[Full View.](https://i.imgur.com/W7N6xsa.jpg)


End file.
